eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
European Assassin Guild (22nd Century)
During the 22nd Century, in March 2136 AD the Hashshashin Order broke apart after the American Guild Pulled out of the Three-Assassin-Alliance, causing the Order itself to return to its Original State as three seperate Guilds; European Assassin's, Asian Assassin's and American Assassin's. However when the Second Napoleon War began, and the New Imperial Japanese attacked America, the American Guild was caught in the cross-fire, but it was eventually destroyed when the Galactic Republic arrived and betrayed the American Army. The European Assassin's have remained as have the Asian Assassin's through the Third World War. Alex Johnson Re-Established the Guilds Laws once the Order Broke apart When Alex Left in 2142, he assigned Yusaf A'Tem his long time friend and first Apprentice in Damascus to take the title of Grand-Master of the European Guild; Due to him being exiled from the Asian Assassin's due to his loyalties to the European Guild more so than the Asian. ''The European Guild The European Assassin's Guild was based upon the Original Assassin's that dated back in 1176 AD and through the Third Crusade. Alex knowing his History of the Old Order wanted to ensure that the more Modern Assassin's would resemble them in almost every detail, due to this it was able to fight in the Third World War and come out unscaved from its Brutal Battle's. The European Assassin's Guild had its Capitol in London of the United Kingdom. The European Guild was led by the British Assassin's, due to the capitol being based in London. The European Guild went into the World Conflict as Soldiers during World War IV after ordered by Yusaf A'Tem, where most Assassin's where placed as Snipers to provide Support, during the War many Men died, lowering the number of Euro Assassin Members. Weapon's and Equipment The European Guild used the basic Weapons of the Assassin's Order; Hidden-Blade, Sword's, Combat Knives, Throwing Knives, Cross-Bow's (Sometimes Bows), Colt M1911's, and sometimes they used AK-47's. The Assassin's kept their troditions to remain as a sight of historical ideals, it also brought fear to the World since Assassin's used Weapons that shouldn't be possible to use in the 22nd Century, this made the World Believe Assassin's had supernat ural gifts in order to kill a target in a battle-field since they where trained to move quick in order to survive. The Basic Tool of the Assassin's, and the sole reason for their stealth is the Hidden-Blade; The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the '''Hidden Blade' was a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It was their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which could be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. It was commonly worn on the user's left arm. Hidden-Blade (Upgraded).jpg custom-rifle2.jpg Alex's Blade.jpg Alex's Sword.jpg Bez nazwy.png ACB-throwing knives.jpg The Assassin's where also noted for their skill's on battle-fields for using a Sword, which in the Modern World was not very normal to be seen, giving the Assassin's an advantage if they where able to move close enough without being seen before they attacked. During the Fourth World Conflict the Assassin's where provided with Sniper Rifle's and began aiding with Suppressing Fire and Cover Fire to Allied Soldiers, unlike the Rougue Assassin; Altair, the Euro Members where viewed with very little respect, since their reputation had started to faulter just like the Asian Guild and American Guild. ''Clothing and Equipment The Assassin's of the European Guild used Robes like the Old Assassin's, the European Guild was considered to be more troditional in its ways, and often viewed as Static since they never really changed the Idea of clothing, this made Assassin's stand out slightly due to their clothing. ''Apprentice Clothing '' 185px-Assassin Apprentice 2.jpg 213px-Assassin Apprentice Artwork.jpg The Apprentice Style of Clothing was more basic than the Adept or Master Ranking, but the Novice Assassin's wore similiar clothing to the Apprentice. The Apprentice's would sometimes wear a Scarf in order to hide their face in public, and to avoid being picked out if ever they where seen Assassinating, making finding the one who did the Assassinating impossible to locate since their face was never viewable. ''Adept Clothing Ezio.jpg|Adept Assassin Robes Adept Assassin's where typically always wearing a set of Robes similair to Giovanni Auditore's Clothing which had been passed down to Ezio Auditore. However in the Modern World their Attire was able to carry more equipment due to an advancement in Ranking, when an Assassin raised their Rank from Apprentice to Adept they where awarded the Robes, and where often wearing a cape over their shoulder, they choose which they would have it hang over. ''Master Clothing'' Seusenhofer.jpg|Master Robes The Master Styled Robes where normally coming with a Set of Armour, the raising of the Rank from Adept to Master gave Assassin's a choice of a set of Robes, and a Colour should they wish to change how their uniform looked, other than extra pouches and knife holsters. The Robes also came (Like the Adept Robes) with a Cape ''Elite Assassin Clothing'' Zw-altairarmor.png|Elite Assasin The Elite Assassin Robes where what the Grand-Master Originally wore, before Alex Johnson provided a New Set of Robes, and again later Yusaf wore a differant set during his time as Grand-Master. The Elite Assassin Robes where based of the Design of Altair's Armour. The Elite Robes where also able to carry much more equipment. ''Grand-Master Clothing'' Yusuf_Tazim-Edit.jpg|Yusaf Eziofightmasyaf.jpg|Alex's GM Robes The Grand-Master Robes where originally based on Altair's Armour, but later changed when Alex came to use a unique set of Robes, which where a Dark Gray Navy Blue Style Colour, and also based around the Monk Variation of the Robes. Category:22nd Century Category:Assassin's